Into The City
by GashUzamaki
Summary: After three years, Marceline is finally returning to Ooo. Bonnibelle happily awaits the arrival, but all is not well. Her new science companion, Takamine Kiyomaro, has a burden to bestow on both of them. The nightosphere has opened and 100 demons are battling for the throne in the hell dimension, and Kiyomaro is stuck with the job of helping one win, so he turns to the two for help
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,starting another story! I have MAJOR writer's block with my other one so I figured I'd start anew for a little bit, but I AM NOT abandoning Nine Tailed Adventure. Just bear with me. Also, I can't take all of the credit for this one! Big shout out to Skire for letting me use the storyline and such for his/her series "In This City." If you're interested, zap on over to this link right here: **** s/8417144/1/In-This-City**** and read it, along with the sequel: **** s/8492887/1/Into-The-City**

**I actually recommend you read them not only for the emotions they bring, but because this story is my version of the story the second link will bring you to. So really, you only NEED to read the first story, but I HIGHLY suggest you read the second story. Well, without further ado, I give you my version of "Into The City."**

Bonnibelle had been up for quite some time working. She was listening to Marceline's music through a stereo with the volume turned down. She was attempting to concoct a potion that would erase emotions, seeing as they had done nothing but cause her trouble. Suddenly, the song on the stereo switched to a slow piano song. Bubblegum listened, intrigued by the fact that this was the music of her beloved's band.

_Wrap me in a bolt of lightning_

_Send me on my way still smiling_

_Maybe it's the way I should go_

_Straight into the mouth of the unknown_

_I left the spare key on the table_

_Never really thought I'd be able_

_To say I merely visit on the weekends_

_I lost my whole life and a dear friend_

Bonnibelle froze,and she suddenly felt a tugging at her heart.

_I've said it so many times_

_I would change my ways no never mind_

_Glob knows I've tried_

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint_

_Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same_

_Call me your favorite, call me the worst_

_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt_

The pink haired girl mixed a few more chemicals in a bottle and swished it around, tears welling in her eyes.

_It's all that I can say_

_So I'll be on my way_

_I finally put it all together_

_But nothing really lasts forever_

_I had to make a choice that was not mine_

_I had to say goodbye for the last time_

For the millionth time since that fateful day three years ago, Bonnibelle Bubblegum felt regret and misery flood her heart. She dropped the test tube with the potion in it on the floor and sobbed loudly. She gripped a chemistry text book and chucked it at the stereo, missing by centimeters. The pain brought her to her knees, and caused her to beat her fists against the sides of her head.

_I've kept my whole life in a suitcase_

_Never really stayed in one place_

_Maybe that's the way it should be_

_You know I've led my life like a gypsy_

_I've said it so many times, I would change my ways_

_No, never mind_

_Glob knows I've tried_

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint_

_Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same_

_Call me your favorite, call me the worst_

_Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt_

_It's all that I can say_

_So I'll be on my way_

_I'll always keep you inside_

_You healed my heart and my life_

_And you know I tried_

Bonnibelle wiped her tears. "_She did try. She tried to explain that I was wrong, but I drove her away like a senseless animal._"

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint_

_Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same_

_Call me your favorite, call me the worst_

_Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt_

_It's all that I can say_

_So I'll be on my way_

_So I'll be on my way_

_So I'll be on my way_

The song ended and the announcer for the station came back and said, "That, folks, was apparently the rock star's song for the one that got away. For those of you that are itching to see the band live, they'll be coming to Ooo this weekend!" Bubblegum lifted her head. She listened to the details of where the concert would be held and where tickets could be bought. Then, she rushed to her room, grabbed her purse, and headed out to purchase tickets.

Marceline was freaking out. It had been three years, and she had done so much. Recorded songs, made 2 albums, and gone on tour. Now that tour was coming to an end right back where she had started. Her curly haired friend Keila looked up and frowned slightly. "Hey Mar Mar, cheer up! You finally get to come back to Ooo, to see her again!" Marceline sighed and turned to face her friend, forcing a small smile. "I know, but what if she hates me still?" Keila shook her head. "You've been name the Vampire Queen! Keep up the image, you don't fear anything!" Marceline frowned and shook her head before returning to her thoughts. Her heart longed for Bonnibelle's touch, yet her mind simply recoiled at the idea of seeing her. Fear was to blame, not the fact that Marceline hates her or doesn't want to see her. She sighed once more and rested her chin on her palm. _"Bonni..." _As the plane drew closer to the airport in Ooo, Marceline had mixed emotions as to what she should do if she encounters the pink haired girl.

**So this is the first chapter! I don't know how long I'll have it be, the original was only 4 chapters. Anyway, tell me what you think. I especially hope you like it Skire :)**


	2. So she doesn't hate me

Into The City Chapter 2:

The plane landed and the band was escorted off of the runway. As soon as she stood Marceline put on a pair of sunglasses and pulled up her hood. The runway was jam packed with paparazzi asking questions, flashing cameras, and security holding them back. Marceline smirked and flashed her sign, the Devil Horns, before climbing into a limo with the rest of her band members. "Jeez, talk about dedicated to your work!" Boo sighed and stared out at the crowd. Keila giggled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah they sure do keep at it, never giving up," Guy said. Everyone discussed where they would be staying, except Marceline. "Mar Mar, where are you staying?" Marceline didn't reply at first because she was too busy thinking. "Marceline? Marce? MAR MAR!" The girl suddenly looked up and Keila repeated the question. "Where are you staying?" "Oh, I guess my old house," she said. Keila shrugged and then they dropped Boo off and took everyone else to the hotel. Marceline retrieved her motorbike and drove home the long way. She enjoyed the scenery, and when she arrived home she took her key out from under the pot on her porch and opened the door. The first thing she noticed was the smell of strawberries, and when she looked up she saw that everything was well-dusted. She smiled slightly to herself. "Thanks Bonni, you always know how to help." She went upstairs and took a shower, changed, then went to bed.

Bonnibelle's alarm rang and she groggily woke up. She looked at her clock and saw the date. _"She should be here! I wonder..." _Bubblegum picked up her phone but hesitated. She had intended to dial the number to Marceline's phone, but was scared. _"What if she hates me for what I did?" _She hung the phone up and got ready for the day. She left her house and made her way to the college she attended, looking forward to at least seeing one of her friends. Kiyomaro would be able to keep her busy until the concert. When she arrived in her chemistry class, she took her place beside her partner, Takamine Kiyomaro. He smiled and put his phone away before saying good morning to her. "Hey Bonnibelle." She smiled back and looked at the board, then started mixing chemicals. "Hey Bonni, there's a concert coming up in a few days, Marceline & The Undead, and I was wondering if you wanted to go. I know you like their music, you always listen to it." Kiyomaro seemingly held his breath and she knew he was trying to ask her out. She sighed and wished he hadn't asked. She seemed to take on a gloomy appearance suddenly and he easily noticed it. "Kiyomaro, I... should have told you but I'm seeing someone. Erm, that is, I HOPE I'm seeing someone. I'm going to the concert, but it's for personal reasons. If I took you it would be a big lead on and I don't want to do that to you." He looked at her, noticing she had tears forming. He patted her shoulder and swallowed before asking, "Bonni what's wrong?" She wiped the tears and hoped no one noticed. "Marceline and I dated before she got her record deal... I'm actually the reason she went on tour with her band, we got into a major fight. It was actually just a misunderstanding on my part, but by the time I realized that she was already gone." Kiyomaro nodded slowly. After she got out of school for the day Bonnibelle saw Kiyomaro with a blonde haired child, wearing a dark blue shirt, blue jeans, blue shoes and wearing a necklace that had what looked like a sapphire encased in a lightning bolt made of gold. "_Strange, I though Kiyomaro was an only child. He never mentioned having any siblings younger than him, or that had children of their own."_ She shrugged and walked away to her home.

Marceline was bored. Not much had changed, even in three years. She walked around and suddenly some blonde kind slammed into her and ran past. He spun around on his heels, fear evident in his eyes and looked past Marceline. His expression softened. "_I wonder what's got him so spooked?"_ The boy looked up at Marceline and his eyes went wide, "OH, are you the person I bumped into? Sorry about that, I'm being chased by someone." Marceline nodded and she noticed how young the kid looked. He was definitely under 10, maybe 8 at the most. She looked around for anyone that looked like they had a thing for little kids. "It's okay. Why don't you stick with me, I can take you home." The boy became nervous and began twiddling his thumbs. He eventually nodded and Marceline asked him where his house was. He looked around and a worried expression appeared on his face. _"Ah crap,is he lost?"_ She patted his head. "Well if you're lost I guess I should take you to the police station. Come on." Suddenly a black haired teen who looked to be about her age ran up towards them. "GASH WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING RUNNING OFF?" He stopped in front of them and the blonde boy smiled. "I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble, miss." Marceline shook her head and the little boy, Gash as she had just learned, jumped up on the older man's shoulders. "Kiyomaro, can we go home now? I think I lost Tio." He nodded and thanked Marceline and she gave him the Devil Horns out of habit. Suddenly something clicked in his head. Pale skin, the unusually sharp canines. "Yo, wait up!" Marceline turned around. "Hey, I'm a friend of Bonnibelle's. Just to let you know she'll be at the concert." Marceline stared at him. "S-she will?" He nodded and thought for a second. "You should call her, she's always talking about you. She really feels bad so, yeah..." He turned and walked away, leaving Marceline to her thoughts. "_Bonni..."_

**So what do you guys think? Good, bad? The first little bit of the story will be romance and maybe a lemon or two -spoiler- between Marceline and Bubblegum, then the action will come in. Anyway review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Peeping paparazzi

Into The City Chapter 3:

The night of the concert had finally arrived and Bonni had chosen a pink dress and pink high heels to wear. As she got into her car she took a deep breath and reassured herself that everything would be okay.

"_The past is the past, just move on," _she thought to herself.

She turned the car on and drove the concert arena an hour before the show started. The building was jam packed with people waiting for the show to start. Before long the lights grew dim and music started playing. Everyone started cheering and Bubblegum smiled as she listened to the music and the words.

_If you only knew_

_I'm hanging by a thread the web I spin for you_

_If you only knew_

_I'd sacrifice my beating heart before I'd lose you_

_I still hold on to the letters you returned_

_I swear I've lived and learned_

_It's 4:03, and I can't sleep_

_Without you next to me I toss and turn like the sea_

_If I drown tonight_

_Bring me back to life_

_Breathe your breath in me, the only thing that I still believe in is you_

_If you only knew_

_If you only knew_

_How many times I've counted all the words that went wrong_

_If you only knew _

_How I refuse to let you go even when you're gone_

_I don't regret and days I spent_

_Nights we shared_

_Or letters that I sent_

_It's 4:03, and I can't sleep_

_Without you next to me I toss and turn like the sea_

_If I drown tonight_

_Bring me back to life_

_Breathe your breath in me, the only thing that I still believe in is you_

_If you only knew_

_If you only knew_

_I still hold on to the letters you returned_

_You helped me live and learn_

_It's 4:03, and I can't sleep_

_Without you next to me I toss and turn like the sea_

_If I drown tonight_

_Bring me back to life_

_Breathe your breath in me the only thing that I still believe in is you_

_If you only knew_

_If you only knew_

_If you only knew_

As the song ended the crowd cheered louder and so did Bonnibelle. A few hours passed and the show ended, and people started leaving. As she was walking out, Kiyomaro ran up to her.

"Kiyomaro, what are you doing here?"

He smirked. "What, just because you rejected me means I was supposed to just miss the show entirely?"

She blushed. After all, he was right.. "N-no, you weren't. I apologize."

He nodded and then he handed her a backstage pass. She took it with a puzzled look on her face. He smiled and nodded towards the backstage area.

"I ran into Marceline on the street, told her you'd be coming. After that I got a letter in the mail with this inside. Well, I gotta get home. See ya later, Bonni!"

Bonnibelle walked over to a security guard and flashed the ticket. He stepped aside and Bonni walked in slowly. She walked down a hallway until she heard laughing, and a female voice. Suddenly she was scared. Marceline obviously wanted to see her, she sent a VIP pass to someone she knew was a friend of hers. So why couldn't she do it? A few tears slid down her cheek and she wiped them away, then she ran into the room, spun Marceline around, and crushed their lips together. Marceline went on the defense and shoved the intruder away as hard as she could, but when she realized who it was she reformed the embrace.

"Uh, guys I think we should go," Keila said and motioned towards a door in the back of the room and everyone left.

Tears slid down Marceline's face as she broke the kiss and nipped at her girlfriend's neck. Bonni moaned slightly but pushed her away. She smiled and hugged her friend as tightly as she could. When she finally broke away they both smiled.

"As much as I missed you we can't strip down in the back room of a concert arena," Bonni said and chuckled. Marceline smirked and kissed her again. She finished packing up her things before she turned and faced Bonni with a warm smile.

."I missed you too, Bonni."

The walked out hand in hand and Marceline revved her motorbike and they drove to her house the long way. When they arrived Marceline opened the door and they both walked inside and fell on the couch in a warm embrace.

**AND I'm stopping it here. I'm not so sure about the writing lemons part, but then again leaving you like this and then NOT writing a lemon... well not even I'm that cruel. If I do put a lemon in then please, bear with me. I don't usually write this kind of stuff. ANYWUZ, review and I MIGHT be inclined to give you guys your lemon ;)**


	4. Passionate Reunion

Into The City Chapter 4:

Marceline pulled Bonni closer and smiled. She kissed her forehead and sighed, then she blushed when the pink girl nipped at her neck. She felt Bonni's hand slide up her shirt and trace along the bottom of her bra. Marceline flipped her over and kissed down her neck, resulting in a moan escaping her lips. Her whole body shook as Marceline bit down on her neck slightly. Bonni pulled the raven haired girl up to her and kissed her. She licked her bottom lip and Marceline opened her mouth slightly, allowing the girl entrance. She moaned and it sent shivers down Bonni's spine as their tongues intertwined, then both stopped to breathe.

"Marci, I want you." Bonnibelle stared at her with pure lust and licked her lips.

Marceline felt her brain turn to mush. She looked down at the pink haired girl and then pulled her shirt over her head and fumbled with the clasp of her bra. When it finally slid off of her her she noticed Bonni had already stripped down to nothing but her underwear. Marceline breathed in deeply, the smell of arousal all around her, then spoke in almost a whisper.

"Are you sure?"

Bonni nodded and pulled her down on top of her and whispered into her ear as she groped Marceline's breasts.

"You have no idea what I want to do to you, Marcemellow."

Marceline moaned and nipped along Bonni's collarbone. Suddenly there was an absence in front of her and she arched her back as her lover licked and sucked on her breasts. She used her free hand to rub between Marceline's legs. After a few moments Marceline pushed Bonni back and slid her underwear off, then she looked up at her and the girl nodded. Marceline slid her tongue out and tasted the other girl's wet outer lips. Bonni gasped and sighed as a wave of pure ecstasy washed over her. Feeling Bonni roll her hips against her mouth Marceline circled her tongue around her clitoris, and slid a finger inside of her. Bonnibelle moaned loudly and bucked her hips, then cried out as Marceline sucked her clitoris between her teeth and nibbled on it. She slid another finger into Bonni's core and pumped them in and out harder, and the girl snapped as her orgasm washed over her. Marceline licked the juices from her lover's thighs and her face then cuddled next to the girl.

"I love you Bonni."

"I love you too Marcemellow."

When she woke up, Bonni heard a knock at the door. Marceline woke up too and they quickly hurried to get dressed. Once they looked at least partially decent, Marceline opened the door and smiled as she saw Keila standing on her porch. The curly haired girl noticed that they were both sweating slightly and that there hair and clothes were messy. She raised an eyebrow as Bonnibelle blushed at her apparent realization.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Marceline smirked and winked.

"You know it." After she said this Bonni's blush grew darker.

"So what brings you to my humble abode, Keila?"

"Well, a letter came for Bonnibelle to the hotel. Whoever sent it knew she would be with you." Keila handed Bonnibelle the letter and walked off the porch back to her car. As Marceline shut the door she stretched and looked over at Bonni, who had read the letter and then sighed.

"I gotta go. Sorry."

Marceline pouted and gave her the best puppy face she could manage. Bonni smiled and shook her head.

"It's for A.T.O.M, they need me to look at some things. I'll be back, I promise."

Then she walked out the door and called Peppermint Butler, requesting he pick her up to take her to the laboratory. When she was picked up, Marceline yawned and fell asleep on the couch.

**So I finally managed to write a lemon that didn't sound completely lame! I'm not that good at writing the make-you-jizz-your-pants lemons but the original had a lemon so yeah, didn't wanna leave that out. Anyway, review, tell me what you think! Next chapter is where Zatch Bell starts to worm it's way in to the story :)**


End file.
